


The Mantle

by silver_drip



Series: Heir Apparent Universe [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Thor already knows what the meeting will be about. He was to be named Odin's heir, and yet something goes wrong...





	The Mantle

Thor was not one for attending meetings. They usually were drawn out to the point of Thor wishing to take Mjolnir to the head. It was the worst when the whole council was summoned. The old blaggards seemed to relish in talking in circles, yet never getting to the point.

He could usually get out of it by being out on an adventure when the meetings were scheduled. It was a clever evasion that his father and king had yet to be privy of. 

Yet, today there was no avoiding it. Odin had made it clear weeks ahead of time that Thor was to attend. He made it clear that he was going to make an announcement of great importance. Thor could think of only one thing that would cause Odin to keep Thor from spreading the glory of Asgard.

Odin was officially going to make Thor his heir. 

Thor knew the day had been coming for a long time. The people loved Thor and looked up to him. There was no greater quality a king could have. Thor would make Asgard shine brighter than all the other realms combined. 

The knowledge of the announcement made the prospect of being stuck in a meeting nearly bearable. 

On his way there he ran into Loki. His brother looked impassive. Perhaps he too had figured out the reason for the meeting. Loki had always been jealous of how the people fawned over Thor. This would be another affirmation of the truth.

Thor almost felt bad for him—but then remembered all the times Loki tricked him and others. It was Loki’s own fault that others thought little of him. If only he’d followed Thor’s example…

“Glory to Asgard,” Thor said to him, not able to hide his grin. 

“Glory to Asgard,” Loki responded, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Thor ignored it. He wouldn’t let Loki’s foul attitude bring him down. 

Thor stood a bit taller as they entered the council room. Odin barely acknowledged them, but Frigga was there. She never attended meetings. It made Thor more confident that today would be his day. 

Instead of sitting beside Odin as he did when he was unlucky enough to have to attend, he sat across from him. Thor didn’t want to have to crane his neck to see Odin’s proud expression when he made the announcement. 

Loki took his usual seat instead. He looked sullen, clearly knowing what was about to happen. Why couldn’t he just be happy for Thor? It’s not like this was coming as a surprise. 

Odin started on about the importance of responsibility and the good of the people. Thor was so excited that he could scarcely be bothered to listen. 

“As I age I must ensure that Asgard prospers when I am no longer alive.” Frigga took Odin’s hand and squeezed it. “It is time to name my heir.” 

This was it. This was Thor’s moment. 

Odin’s eye flickered to Thor. 

But then away— 

“Loki, you are to be king when I pass.” 

Thor gaped. Surely he hadn’t heard right. He looked to Frigga, hoping to see her smiling for him. Her eyes were on Loki though, a soft look in place. 

They were all looking at Loki. The council was clapping, but Thor couldn’t hear it. Finally, he looked to Loki. His eyes were wide, and what little color he had in his face had fled. 

Frigga said something, her voice not cutting through the ringing in Thor’s ears. 

Loki stood up with the grace of a newborn fawn. He dropped to a knee, his head bowed down. “Thank you, All-Father. I won’t let you down.” 

“What?” he asked in confusion, before his voice started raising in anger. “What new trickery is this, Loki?!” 

“Thor.” Odin’s voice was cutting. “You are being unbecoming. Now is the time to congratulate your brother.” 

“But—”

“Perhaps this should be a private discussion,” Frigga cut in. Her words were not a command, but the councilmen took it as such. They left in haste. 

Odin sighed. 

“Father, if this is a lesson it is cruel.” Thor clenched his fist, wishing he had Mjolnir by his side. It would do him no good in this situation, but would be a comfort.

Odin turned away from Thor to look at Loki who was still kneeling. “Rise, Prince Loki. I know you shall serve our realm well.” 

“Thank—thank you, All-Father.” Loki stood and Thor nearly scoffed. There were tears in his eyes. Loki was weak. How could he be king if he cried so easily?

He glanced at Thor before quickly looking away. 

“Father!” Thor was tired of this charade. “Why was,” Thor couldn’t even say Loki’s name, “ _ he  _ chosen? Surely you jest.” 

Odin turned his sight to Thor. He was sitting tall in his seat. “Where were you during all our council meetings, Thor?”

“I was here!” He slammed his fist down, rocking the table. 

Frigga had moved to Loki’s side, whispering something to him. It only served to make Thor angrier. 

“Who was it that used diplomatic mission to strengthen bonds instead of wrecking every tavern?”

“You are exaggerating!” This couldn’t be happening! Thor was the golden prince!

“Who smoothed ruffled feathers when their brother lost his temper?” 

A sort of invasive finality wormed its way into his chest. “None of that matters! Asgard loves me! They cheer for  _ me _ ! Not  _ him _ .” Thor gestured to Loki. “No one likes him!” 

Loki bodily cringed away. Frigga grabbed his arm, whispering something to him. 

Odin shook his head. “Even now you prove to me that you are ill-suited for the throne. You have spurned your duties as a prince of Asgard at every turn, yet believe you would easily hold up the mantle of the king. Your diplomacy reaches as far as Mjolnir can strike.” Odin’s shoulders dropped, showing his real age. “You spend your days, adventuring, sparring, and feasting. Every responsibility I have given you, you have shirked. You may have the goodwill of the people, but it takes more than that to be a good king.” 

Thor took in a hissed breath between his clenched teeth. He burned it away with his fury.

“Asgard will never accept him, not when they could have me!” Thunder boomed in the distance, doing nothing to quell Thor’s temper. He stood up, needing an outlet for his aggression. 

“Which is why you’ll publicly endorse him.” 

Thor couldn’t find the words to give shape to how terrible an idea that would be. He let out a bitter laugh. “Senility has gotten the better of you, father. Rest and you shall find the error of your ways when you awaken next.” 

“Thor!” Frigga chastised. He ignored her. 

“You will condemn Asgard by putting Loki on the throne. I won’t allow it!” He raised his hand, summoning Mjolnir from her place at his bedside. 

“Enough!” Odin bellowed as he stood. “I won’t allow such impertinence!” Odin’s spear shimmered into existence. “I have let you run around like an errant child for too long! No more!” A beam of light knocked Thor backwards. His armor started falling apart and he no longer felt his connection to Mjolnir. “I banish you to Midgard! Live as the peasants do and see your many failings!” 

A thick rope of magic gripped Thor and from one second to the next he was on Midgard. 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to add more to this, but I don't have a solid idea/inspiration. In this universe Loki is Hela's son and she's dead from probs childbirth.
> 
> Let me know if you have any ideas or something you'd like to see! No promises tho that I'll write it!


End file.
